Veritas
by Strife4908
Summary: Cloud's geostigma had been gone for months, but when he starts having visions of Sephiroth, he knows something horrible is going to happen. Post AC with a little of CC thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

It has a been a while since I've played FF VII so I'm sorry if anything is wrong. If you find something tell me and I will fix it.

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There it was. The cliff they were standing on overlooked a grand expanse that led to the great city of Midgar. Freedom was in their grasp. That's when they heard it. The sound was eerily familiar. All hope was lost when the Shinra helicopter glided above their heads. As the spiky, black haired boy turned around, he realized there would be no escape. Stretched before him were hundreds, maybe even thousands of Shinra soldiers. In a one on one fight, they were no match for a member of SOLDIER, let alone 1st Class, but there were so many of them. Zack Fair was not the type of man to succumb to demands. He was not about to go along quietly.

He gently placed the man he had been carrying against a large boulder, away from the battle that would soon commence. The blonde was barely conscience enough to realize what was happening. Cloud mustered up the strength to look up as his best friend faced his opponent. Zack had his sword out and was slashing away at the soldiers around him. Grenades were thrown, guns shot, and missiles fired, but Zack was still alive and kicking. The swarm of Shinra soldiers never ceased. When Zack defeated one, two more would take its place. Zack was determined to win or die trying. Sadly, the outcome would be the latter.

Zack fought until there was no more energy within him. A few soldiers took this opportunity to open fire. Shinra had conquered once again. After the soldiers had fawned out, Cloud crawled to his motionless friend. Zack looked awful. He had several bullet wounds in his chest and was covered in blood. Zack looked up at him with his Mako-filled eyes and used the last of his energy to pass on the Buster Sword and say "You're my living legacy. My honor...my dreams…they're yours now." As rain poured down from the sky, Cloud gazed at the sword and saw a reflection, but the reflection was not his own. The man staring back at him was Sephiroth.

Cloud awoke with a start. He didn't understand. It had been 6 months since he had been cured of his geostigma and defeated Sephiroth. Why did all of his dreams contain that monster's presence? To make matters even worse, he only dreamt of his failures. The deaths of Zack and Aerith occurred most frequently. Cloud looked around the familiar room. Everything was in its place, and Tifa was sleeping soundly to his right. He stole a glance at the clock, 2:47. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep after that nightmare. Maybe some fresh air would do some good. Careful not to wake Tifa, he headed out. He grabbed his sword out of sheer force of habit, and hopped on Fenrir.

Edge was unusually quiet this time of night. He drove around for a while, unconscious of where he was headed. He didn't even notice when the surrounding buildings disappeared, and he was traveling along an all too familiar expanse of land. Rain started to fall, and Cloud drove faster. It didn't take long before he reached the cliff. He had been coming here a lot lately. He risked a glance at his sword. His face stared back at him. "Hmm…Why did I think this time it would be different? Zack and Aerith are dead, while I still live and breathe."

"It doesn't matter how many times you return to the scene. You can't change the past." Cloud swiftly turned to see Vincent Valentine staring back at him.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

"Tifa called me." Vincent replied with a yawn. "She's worried about you, you know. She says you wake up nearly every night with a look of horror on your face."

"It's my problem, not hers or yours."

"When Tifa wakes me up in the wee hours of the morning to come after you, it becomes my problem."

"You talk a lot more when you're tired."

Cloud obtained a glare from Vincent. "Don't change the subject. Whatever it is, you'd better get the issue resolved any way you can. If leaving will help, I won't stop you. Do what you have to do, just leave me out of it." As quickly as he had appeared, Vincent was gone, and Cloud was left in the rain. Cloud pondered for a moment about what Vincent had said. Would going away really help him? There was only one way to find out, but where would he go? Then it hit him like lightning in a thunderstorm: The Forgotten City. It was the only place that connected both his dreams and Sephiroth. Maybe there he could find a solution to shake this uneasy feeling.

Cloud drove through the forest of white trees while approaching the calm pond until a nearby screeching sound made him halt. He dismounted Fenrir, and slowly followed the sound until he came across a strange, silver, dog-like animal with white wings. He had never seen anything like it. The animal whimpered again, and Cloud noticed that one of its wings was stuck underneath a large boulder. He cautiously approached the helpless being and freed the creature. The animal flew away immediately. Cloud noticed that one wing was smaller than the other. As the creature flew away, an object floated down from the sky. It was a piece of paper, torn out of a book. It read:

Prologue

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

Cloud pocketed the slip and headed towards the water's surface. It had remained black from Kadaj's filth. He stared at the surface. Something wasn't right about it. It seemed almost…_alive, _and there it was again. Cloud splashed the water in an attempt to be rid of the vision. Why was his face everywhere? The last time Cloud had seen Sephiroth's face this many times was when he had geostigma right before Sephiroth's return. He was cured of that deadly disease though, wasn't he? Cloud gazed at his left arm just to reassure himself. Sure enough, there wasn't a hint of the disease on the limb.

Unfortunately, his right hand and forearm where covered in it. That was impossible! His arm was perfectly fine earlier. If anything had been wrong Vincent would have said something. What could have happened between then and now to make it come back? He helped the animal, found the torn page, saw Sephiroth in the water, and….he used his arm to splash the water. Could that have been what caused it? He cautiously stuck his arm further in the water and pulled it back out. The water dripped down his arm and true enough he had even more geostigma than ever before. His entire right arm was infected with the disease.

He needed to get rid of it and fast. Cloud could already feel the familiar pain raging through his arm. Why did the church have to be so far away? He straddled Fenrir and drove as fast as possible. He had to stop a few times to let the pain subside. He drove through the forest, through Edge, and to the slums. He was almost there, but the closer he got, the more his arm hurt. Cloud had somehow managed to avoid any and all contact with another human being on the way. Relief washed over him as the broken down church came into view. He dismounted Fenrir and suddenly fell to his knees. Severe pain shot through his arm with the most force yet. He grasped his arm and visions of Sephiroth filled his head. He mustered up the strength to trudge into the church. "Shit." Cloud's face lost all color at the sight before him. The water… the only known vaccine for geostigma…was gone….


	2. Chapter 2

For all of those who may be wondering "Veritas" is Latin for truth. A fellow classmate gave me this information, and I'm sorry if I am wrong.

I do not own FFVII.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Cloud searched the entire area of the church twice before admitting defeat. There was no trace of the water. Even the flowers were gone. "Aerith would be furious," Cloud mumbled to himself. This twisted the knife in his wound. He couldn't even preserve the flowers Aerith had worked so hard on. "How could this have happened?" Cloud thought aloud, but this was not the time. He had a throbbing arm and no way to cure it.

Cloud thought long and hard before choosing a course of action. "I hate to say it, but my best bet would probably be Rufus." Cloud hated the Shinra president, but he might be the only one who would have the resources to help Cloud out.

Cloud headed to Healin, in hopes that Shinra didn't change their base of operations. He approached the familiar lodge and came upon none other than Reno. "Well, well, who do we have here?" Reno stated with a smirk on his face.

"Where's Rufus?" Cloud had a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I don't even get a 'Hi, how are you? It's been a while.'? You haven't changed a bit." Reno sighed. "What do you want with the president?"

"I need answers, and I need them now." Cloud attempted to hide his disease infested arm, but the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"What information could he have that you would possibly need?" Reno peered over and caught a glimpse of Cloud's arm. Horror struck his face. "Come with me." Reno led Cloud into the back of the lodge to a large terminal. Reno approached the terminal, typed a password, scanned his thumbprint, and started speaking. "Sir, Cloud's here. He wishes to speak with you, says it's urgent."

Rufus's voice echoed throughout the room, "What could I possibly have that a self-proclaimed ex-SOLDIER would want?" Cloud fidgeted in the corner.

"He has geostigma sir. The worst case I have ever seen."

"Is that so? Very well then, send him below." There was a 'click', and the room fell silent again. Reno typed something into the terminal, and it moved to reveal a hidden trap door. Reno lifted the door and instructed Cloud to follow him. The duo headed down the wooden stairs before coming to a stop in front of a hefty metal door. Here, Reno scanned his ID card and spoke his name before the door slowly opened.

"There's enough security on this place."

"Shinra's not taking any chances. This place is built into the cliff itself." Reno turned to see Cloud raise an eyebrow. "When the Shinra building was destroyed, we were devastated because all our equipment was gone. In an underground setting, the place is less likely to get destroyed." Cloud glanced around and noticed that besides the lack of windows, it looked like an ordinary business room. His eyes then fell on Rufus who had approached them from the corner.

"Is it true, have you really contracted the disease again?" Cloud held out his right arm. "If I may intrude, how did you become contaminated with geostigma this time?"

"My arm came into contact with the water at the Forgotten City."

Rufus turned his back to Cloud. "The same water that contains the Ancient's dead body?"

Cloud bowed his head and replied, "Yes."

"After the incident with Kadaj, I would think you would have stayed away from there, if not the city then at least the water. You know that Kadaj had those kids drink it so he could control them." Cloud stood in silence. "I heard there was a grand supply of Healing Rain in the broken-down church, in the area that used to be the Sector 5 Slums."

"That supply is no longer there, I've already checked." Cloud was becoming irritated. He wasn't that clueless. He wouldn't ask Shinra for help if it could be avoided.

"I see, lucky for you I had a few Turks extract some of the substance in case something like this would happen." Rufus signaled to Rude, who had been waiting silently in the corner. Rude led Cloud into the next room, where a large basin of water sat waiting for him. Cloud slowly plunged his entire arm in, careful not to spill any. He proceeded to remove his arm, only to be disappointed. There was no change to his arm. He replaced his arm and left it in longer this time. When he removed it, there was still no change.

"Damn! Why isn't it working?"

"Interesting, interesting indeed." Rufus had followed them into the room and was now stroking his chin in thought. "Rude find Elena. We're going to give Cloud the treatment." Cloud gave Rufus a puzzled look. "Elena's going to take a blood sample and send it to the lab. She will also bring a special anesthetic to help with the pain in your arm. It's specifically designed for geostigma. I used it frequently not so long ago."

Elena walked in with two syringes in her hands. One was empty, while the other had a green liquid inside. "Give me your arm." Cloud lifted his arm, and she popped the needle into his vein with ease. She slowly extracted a sample of blood as Cloud winced. She quickly exchanged the needles and injected the anesthetic into his bloodstream.

Surprisingly, Cloud's arm started to feel better already. He had to give Shinra credit, every once in a while they would make something useful. Cloud glanced at the sample Elena held in her hand. Was that really his blood? It was a red liquid with some black speckles swimming around in it. "What the hell is that?"

Elena followed his gaze and answered, "The black is the geostigma flowing through your veins. We're going to compare it to the sample we took from the president a while back. The analyzing process will take a while though. I'd say about six hours at least. You can go home and Tseng will contact you when the results are in. Oh, that anesthetic should last a good week or so. You shouldn't have to worry about any random surges of pain."

Since there was no point in staying, Cloud left. He didn't feel like coming into contact with anyone else at the moment so he decided to ride Fenrir around the outskirts of Edge. He was driving for around ten minutes when he saw some strange figure in the distance. As Cloud approached the figure, it slowly came into view. It stood on two legs like a human, but it had a small black wing and it was carrying a scythe. It had a mask that covered the top half of its face and red and black armor covered its entire body. At least, Cloud thought it was armor, but it fit a little too snug.

Whatever it was, it was heading for Edge. When Cloud was close enough, the creature swung the scythe at him. Cloud quickly dodged it and countered with his sword. The creature blocked the blow and sliced Cloud's left arm. Luckily, it was only deep enough to draw blood. Cloud took out another part of his fusion sword to take on the beast. He attacked the creature again, and just as he had anticipated, it blocked again. Cloud then proceeded to use the other sword to slice the monster in half at the waist. With the monster defeated, Cloud dismounted Fenrir to look it over. He noticed that something was grasped inside its fist. It was another torn page. This one read:

Act I

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest_

Then his cell phone rang, "Cloud? Thank god! Where are you?" Tifa's voice seemed a little flustered.

"Tifa? I'm just outside of Edge. Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud was beginning to feel worried.

"You need to come to the bar, quick! We've got a situation down here! I'll explain everything when you arrive, just hurry!"

"I'm on my way." Cloud hopped on Fenrir and drove.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first story I actually have an intention of finishing. Do you like it? I dearly hope so. Am I the only one who didn't know there was a manga named Veritas? Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Cloud reached the 7th Heaven building within minutes. He stormed through the door, to find the place trashed and no sign of Tifa. It looked like a tornado had gone through the place. Chairs and tables were turned over, broken glass all over the floor, and papers were strewn over everything. As Cloud headed upstairs, the destruction seemed to become worse. Denzel and Marlene were also nowhere to be found. "What the hell happened here?" His materia was still in its case, and the cash was still in the register. What was the culprit after? Cloud looked around some more until he found a note on the refrigerator.

_Cloud,_

_When you didn't come back this morning, I assumed something was wrong and tried to find you. I came back to find a group of unknown creatures trashing the place. They took Denzel and Marlene and fled. I'm in the midst of following the trail right now. I think they're headed to the Forgotten City._

_Tifa_

Cloud crushed the piece of paper in his hands. Why did he always arrive too late? Cloud sprinted out of the bar and headed out. He would not let any of them come into contact with the deadly liquid. The sun was setting, and he traveled faster and faster, determination in his eyes. He would not fail this time. Even if it was the last thing he did. As he approached the water's surface he noticed something was off. There wasn't a sign of Denzel, Marlene, or Tifa. He was sure the culprit would have brought them here.

He searched the area, looking for a clue of any sort. He found a lone black feather lying on the ground. He heard flapping and shifted his eyes to the sky to find a somewhat familiar man floating above him. The person had a single black wing, a crimson rapier with an overcoat to match, and his brunette hair was gradually turning white, despite his age.

Cloud's memory was fuzzy but he knew he had encountered this person before. The man gradually floated to the ground, and Cloud unsheathed his sword. "Are you the one who attacked the bar?" Cloud asked with a growl.

"More or less," the man stated with a grin, "but onto more important matters. You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

Cloud shifted his weight to his right leg and remained silent. '_So I have seen him before.' _

The brunette circled Cloud. "Hmm, ah yes. Who could forget that hair?" Cloud stared at him blankly. "Does the name Zack Fair ring a bell?" Cloud jumped slightly. "The last time I saw you, you were unconscious slugged over Zack's shoulder. Yes, you were that infantryman so long ago."

Cloud didn't like to reminisce about times with Zack, so it took him a while to realize who the brunette was. "Genesis Rhapsodos," the brunette smirked in confirmation, "I thought Zack took care of you while I chased after that crack of a scientist Hollander."

"I used to be a first class SOLDIER, along with Angeal and Sephiroth. I wasn't going to go down that easy," Genesis stated with a grin.

"That doesn't explain how you're here now."

"If Sephiroth can come back, why can't I? But alas, the degradation process has reared its ugly head once again. This leads me to the reason for sending my lackeys to Edge. The Genesis copies were searching for you. You, my spiky haired friend contain the only pure S cells this planet has to offer, which could very well stop the degradation once and for all."

'_They were searching for me. The bar's destruction is my fault.' _Cloud tightened his grip on his sword, ready to strike at any given moment. "You really think my cells can heal you?"

"You have geostigma, do you not?" Genesis obtained a sneer. He then continued with an act from LOVELESS:

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_

_There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely"_

Cloud recognized it almost instantly. The slips of paper started to gain weight in his pocket. Genesis started speaking again, "You are the only one left that has the stigma. It is the cause of Jenova cells in the Lifestream, in other words Sephiroth. He could come back through you, but I won't let that happen." Cloud could feel Genesis's power rising. Genesis raised his sword, "If I kill you now, I can stop the degradation and prevent Sephiroth's return, and this time Zack isn't here to save you," with that he leaped at Cloud, but the blonde was ready for him.

Cloud dodged the rapier with ease and moved to counterattack. Genesis proved to be agile too. Cloud swung his sword upwards, and Genesis took to the sky. With the open area and Genesis's ability to fly, he had the advantage. The degrading man circled a few times, gaining speed before going in for the strike while Cloud dodge-rolled into the trees in an attempt to level the playing field. Genesis followed unaware of the advantage he was losing.

The blonde climbed up the nearest tree and waited for Genesis to get closer. '_Just a little more.' _ When Genesis was in range, Cloud leaped up and slashed his sword downwards. The Braver technique only nicked the brunette. A hint of blood dripped off the edge of Cloud's blade, and a dark stain was forming around a slit on Genesis's right sleeve.

"You managed to wound me, but you're still nothing compared to Zack." Cloud wished that Genesis would stop bringing Zack up. A sharp pain was felt in his chest every time he heard the name. "Damaging me does take some skill. I'll have to end this before I get too battered up."

Genesis's rapier started to glow red with numerous symbols decorating the blade. He closed the gap between them in one swift motion and started slashing. Up, down, left, and right, Genesis swung his sword in every possible direction. Cloud managed to block every blow. A change in tactics was made, and Cloud got hit with a blast of Fira. Genesis was slashing the trees around them. Cloud now had to leap away from falling limbs and evade magic attacks.

Cloud's geostigmatic arm chose that moment to surge in pain. '_Damn! Elena said the anesthetic would last a week.' _ In the instant Cloud flinched in pain, Genesis hit him with another dose of Fira. Cloud landed on his back, and Genesis knocked the sword out of his hands. The sword slid across the ground and teeter-tottered over the water's edge.

Cloud was lying defenseless on the hard ground with Genesis's rapier mere inches from his throat. A smirk streaked across Genesis's face, "This marks the end for you and a new beginning for me." Cloud closed his eyes and waited for the sting of the blade, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Genesis being attacked by the animal he had freed earlier. Cloud scurried to obtain his sword before it could fall into the water's depths. When he turned around, he found Genesis about to plunge his rapier into Cloud's back. Cloud jumped out of the way, and Genesis fell into the water.

Cloud watched the water, waiting for Genesis to resurface. He watched the waves flow through the moon's reflection, rising and falling. He held his sword at the ready, and after ten minutes the blonde started to relax. "Cloud!" a familiar voice exclaimed. He spun around ready to attack the intruder.

"Tifa?" Cloud couldn't believe his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I went out shopping with Denzel and Marlene, and we came back to find that man's men tearing the bar apart. That man…Genesis? He made me call you and write that letter. If I didn't succumb to his demands he was going to blow up Edge. I knew you could take care of yourself, so I…" Tifa's voice trailed off.

"Are you all right? What about Denzel and Marlene?"

"Everyone's fine. Genesis had his followers watch us to make sure we behaved, but a little while ago they disintegrated. I called Barrett and had him watch the kids while they cleaned up the bar. After writing the note, I knew that you would be here." Tifa's eyes shifted to Cloud's arm. Cloud moved the infected limb behind his back, but Tifa had already witnessed the damage. "You have geostigma again! How? Is this why you didn't come back this morning? Why didn't you tell me?" Tifa was becoming agitated.

"I went to Rufus. His men are working on a vaccine as we speak, there's nothing to worry about." Cloud's voice was unusually calm.

"I'm worried because you don't tell me anything anymore! Let me in, let me share your pain. What else have you been keeping from me?"

"Tifa, this happened just recently. I couldn't tell you because I haven't seen you. A lot of things have happened. Let's just go back and wait for things to settle down, okay?" Cloud was anxious to get away from this place.

Tifa thought about it for a minute before responding, "All right but don't think you're off the hook." As they headed down the path home, Cloud took a final glance towards the water's surface. The water was still, and the animal was gone. Tifa said the copies had disintegrated. Did this mean Genesis was gone? Did the water kill him?

'_Why couldn't I have had a normal life?' _Cloud sighed and proceeded to head back to Edge.

* * *

** I love Cloud, but I think Zack deserves more credit than he has gotten. I tried to incorporate some of those feelings in here. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in a while due to MAJOR writer's block, and a newly found addiction to Maximum Ride.**

**So for all that have been waiting for this, I'm sorry! But it's up now, so yay!**

**I do not own FFVII.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Cloud waited for Tifa to straddle Fenrir. He felt the familiar lock of her arms around his waist and slowly made his way back to the bar. Tifa said she had called Barret to watch over Denzel and Marlene. This meant he was going to get chewed out by Barret _again._ This lecture would be even worse since Marlene was subjected to avoidable danger. Taking the long way around wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

By the time the bar came into view, Tifa's hold had loosened, and her head was slumped on Cloud's shoulder in deep slumber. Cloud slowly skidded to a halt and carried Tifa into the building. The moment he opened the door, Cloud was confronted by Barret.

"Who the fu-," Barret stopped when he saw the sleeping woman, "do you think you are?" he finished in a harsh whisper. Cloud ignored the large man and continued up the stairs. "You put Tifa down and get your spiky ass back down here!"Barret hadn't bothered to lower his voice.

Cloud placed Tifa on her bed and started his walk of shame down the staircase. '_Here it comes_.'

Barret's eyes were dark and cold as he gazed over Cloud's toned figure. "You mind telling me what the hell happened? Tifa calls me for a baby-sitting job. All right I can handle that, but when I arrive, the place is trashed, and the kids are jumpier than kangaroos. Something went down, now what was it?"

Cloud didn't skip on any details, knowing Barret would push for the entire story if it seemed incomplete. When Cloud finished explaining the prior events Barret spoke, "Are you sure you don't go looking for trouble?" Barret's eyes were serious.

"No matter how secluded my hiding spot is it always seems to find me. The least I can do is not get others involved, but even that has failed me," Cloud paused for a moment, "Barret, I need you to keep a close eye on this place. Tifa can take care of herself, but Denzel and Marlene can be a real handful."

Barret looked shocked, "Are you saying-?"

"Tomorrow morning, before sunrise," Cloud's face was expressionless. "Besides, you hardly get to see Marlene the way it is."

"You're maturing. Telling an adult you're leaving."

"Hmpf, maybe a little bit, but you don't know where I'm going," Cloud's eyes were cold. He then proceeded to head upstairs in hopes of catching a few Z's before saying goodbye to this place.

"He's become more cheerful these days," Barret said under his breath, "Hope he fixes up that arm of his too."

Suddenly, Cloud was standing on a familiar patch of flowers. He looked around but saw nothing but the flower patch and a white haze surrounding him. Any minute now _she _would appear, he could feel it in his bones. As if on cue, Aerith appeared behind him. "So we meet again. How can I help?"

"I've been infected again. Is there anything you can do?" There was a tingling sensation when Aerith's finger tips glided over Cloud's arm.

"Hmm, this time it's different. It reeks of…death." Aerith's hand lingered on his forearm. Cloud dared not look at her. He was afraid if he did, she would disappear just like their previous encounters. "I'll do what I can, but it won't be enough to fully cure you. I can make the pain subside, but the rest you'll have to figure out on your own, okay?"

"Yeah, ok." Cloud's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're still blaming yourself aren't you? Don't deny it. It's written all over your face." Cloud turned to look at her. Her face was full of concern, and she didn't disappear. "I said I never blamed you, and I meant it. It's okay for you to move on." A gentle smile lit up her face, and Cloud couldn't help smiling back.

"I'll try." His familiar ringtone raised him from his slumber. The caller ID read Shinra Electric Power Company. Cloud had programmed the number into his phone earlier that day. "Hello?" The digital clock read 4:12. He had gotten about 4 hours of sleep.

Tseng's voice echoed through the receiver, "Cloud? I know it's early but your results are in, and I thought you would want to know right away. I'll tell you right now, they aren't pretty. Elena will explain more whenever you get here."

"Can I come in now?" This was the perfect opportunity for Cloud to leave unnoticed.

"Now? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, you got me up. The least you can do is let me see for myself."

"I see your point. All right, I'll inform the others. I'll let you deal with Elena. Later!" Tseng had hung up before Cloud could protest. He cautiously made his way down the stairs. If Tifa woke up, she was sure to give him an earful. Making his way through the bar, Cloud noticed how clean the building had become. A stranger could walk in and be oblivious to the break-in that occurred barely twelve hours ago. The kids did an excellent job.

He passed Barret who had fallen asleep on the barstool and walked out to his trusty motorcycle. He checked the compartments to make sure his fusion swords were in their place and silently made his way to Healin. He didn't notice the onyx haired girl peering out from a gap in the curtains, silently watching him leave her again.

Driving Fenrir was a form of relaxation for the blonde. The wind flowing through his spiky hair along with the rush of adrenaline seemed to melt all his troubles away, if only for a moment. He was almost disappointed when the cliff came into view. Riding around aimlessly was tempting, but the familiar silhouette of an ebony haired Turk reminded him why he was here. Cloud hopped off Fenrir and approached Tseng. No words were exchanged between the two as Cloud was led into Shinra's base of operations.

Rude was standing next to Rufus like a guard dog, Elena was messing with a stack of papers on a metal desk, and Reno was leaning back in a chair snoring loudly. The slam of the door behind Cloud made Reno fall backwards out of his chair. Elena grabbed a clip board and a few sheets of paper and followed Cloud and Tseng into the room with the water basin.

Cloud sat impatiently next to a long metal table waiting for someone to speak. Elena was the one to break the silence, "We compared the analysis to the sample we obtained from the president a few months back, and there really is no comparison. The composition is relatively the same, but it reacts differently to our vaccination attempts. It seems more alive and destructive along with a more complex-."

"What the blonde is trying to say," Reno interrupted, "is that your geostigma is on steroids." Elena glared at the redhead.

"You could put it that way." Elena was obviously irritated. "It really is a mystery though. Our regular treatments won't work as well on you. It's a more advanced version of the original so we should be prepared for the worst."

"Elena, stop beating around the bush," Tseng sighed and turned to face Cloud, "The geostimga is gradually killing you. We've concluded that you don't have much time yet. We are honestly surprised you haven't died yet. You weren't completely healed from you previous infection. The fact it is, there isn't enough time to even attempt to create a vaccine. You do have a few options though. You can live out the rest of your life the way you want to, or you can stay here, we will monitor you and see what we can do." There was a slight pause before Cloud responded.

"I'll stay here." A few heads turned to look at him. They weren't exactly sure what to expect. "I don't believe I'll die as soon as you say. I've come too far for that to happen."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Rufus stood in the doorway. "I expected nothing less from you. We'll continue to process as much information as possible. In the meantime we do have an extra room if you'd like."

Cloud looked at the president suspiciously, "Who said I wanted your hospitality? I said I'd stay. I don't recall anything about living here."

Rufus stared at Cloud, his voice unwavering, "Where else will you go? You won't go home, the church is destroyed, and it's best if you stay close in case of a break through." Cloud was silent. "Then it's settled! Elena, please escort Cloud to his room."

Cloud was reluctant to go but followed obediently. Behind him, Rude whispered into Rufus's ear, "When are we going to tell him about the rumored Sephiroth sightings? Our source says he's inhabited the Sector 5 Slums."

"All in due time. For the moment I want you and Reno to check out how accurate this information is. Refrain from combat as much as possible." His voice was stern.

"Reno, let's go!" Rude hollered.

"All right show time!" Reno was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Reno, Rude," the president's voice made the duo turn, "try not to get yourselves killed."

Sly grins crossed their faces. "You got it!" Reno answered. The long-time partners climbed up the stairs and out into the sunshine, possibly never to be seen again.

* * *

**I honestly think this chapter kinda sucked, but I needed fuel to get it burning again. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year everybody! I'm really sorry for everybody who has been impatiently waiting for this. I've just been lazy. I hope it was worth the wait. It's been so long since I've put anything up, I almost forgot how. I guess that may be trying to tell me something. Well on with the story!  
**

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cloud looked around the room Shinra had prepared for him. It looked exactly like a hospital room without all the fancy gadgets. '_Probably so they can operate on me in my sleep,'_ Cloud thought with disgust. Nevertheless, Cloud was exhausted, and the bed was taunting him. He soon gave into temptation and crashed.

**X**

In the morning (or at least what he assumed was morning, there was no sign of a clock, and he was underground) he felt fully refreshed. This was odd, considering his position. He exited the room to find the entire place empty. There was neither hide nor hair of the Turks or Shinra. This was utmost peculiar. Leaving an outsider alone in the mainframe of what was left of the Shinra Company was not like them at all.

Cloud searched the open area for clues, anything that might provide a hint as to where everyone could have possibly gone. He was about to admit defeat when something caught his eye. There was an old-fashioned radio partially hidden underneath a stack of paper and unopened envelopes. Cloud followed a cord he found protruding from the back. He shifted some more paper and envelopes to find what looked like an answering machine connected to the radio. A red number '1' was blinking on the machine. Cloud pressed the 'play' button on the machine and listened intently. The message contained a great amount of static, but he was able to catch the gist of it.

"Anbod-...-elp...Sector 5 Sl-...-ephiroth...-ack...AAAAAA...AAA...HHH...HHHHH!..." The machine proceeded to name the date and time of the recording. Cloud's back stiffened and his eyes grew wide.

'_Sephiroth? In the Sector 5 Slums? And the date on the machine…that can't be right! That's three days after I got here. What the hell is going on?' _Cloud slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn it!" he screamed. The blonde rushed up the stairs, kicked the front door open, and sprinted out of the building. "Where the hell did I park my bike?" he thought aloud, frustration obvious in his voice. He searched frantically for Fenrir, finally finding it stashed behind a maple tree. After brushing off the fallen leaves and broken branches, he mounted the vehicle and drove faster than ever before.

The sun was placed on the west side of the sky, revealing the time. It would be dark soon, creating a disadvantage on the battlefield.

The closer Cloud got to the slums, the more his geostigmatic arm throbbed. It was enough to cause any normal individual to pass out. Cloud was far from normal, and he had started to become accustomed to the constant searing pain. He tried to ignore it as the church came into view. If at all possible, it was even more destroyed than before. He pulled into a seemingly safe area, gathered his sword from Fenrir's compartments, and cautiously ventured deeper into the ruins.

It wasn't long before he spotted a familiar redhead stretched across the rubble. Cloud slowly approached the motionless body. As Reno's form came into view, the full extent of his beating was revealed. Reno was covered in dirt and dried blood with the EMR still clutched in his left hand. The recent use of the weapon was easily visible. It too was battered up and covered in filth. His suit was torn; the right sleeve completely ripped off. A gash was visible on his right cheek, and a slit could be seen on his left wrist.

Reno stirred slightly and noticed the blonde's presence. "You know heroes are supposed to come before the battle is over," Reno's voice was barely above a whisper, and he winced while he talked. Cloud rolled his eyes. Even in this state, Reno was still joking around.

"Whoever said I was a hero? What happened here? Where did he go?" Cloud demanded.

Reno struggled to speak, "By 'he' I assume you mean Sephiroth. Three days ago, we got word of possible sightings. Rude and I were ordered to confirm the rumors. The president knew if you heard of the possibility of his return, you would venture out on your own, so he ordered Elena to sedate you. Needless to say, we found the rumors to be true. I don't know Sephiroth's whereabouts… or Rude's for that matter." In a moment Reno passed out. Cloud would have to return for him later.

Cloud continued deeper into the remains of the slums. Sephiroth had really done a number on the place. It was hard to find a structure with at least half of the original design remaining.

After a few minutes he came upon Rude sitting on a broken pillar. He wasn't nearly as beat up as Reno. There were a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing life-threatening could be seen. Rude lifted his head when Cloud approached. "He's down there," Rude pointed to his right, towards the park.

Cloud glanced in the intended direction before responding, "Okay, and your partner is lying passed out in the church," Cloud paused before adding, "You should probably hurry."

"Gotcha," Cloud watched Rude hop up and sprint towards the church. Once the man was out of sight, Cloud headed toward the park remains.

It didn't take long to find Sephiroth. He was standing between what was left of the swings and the slide. His back was turned to Cloud, his silver hair flowing in the wind. "I was wondering when you would show up," Sephiroth's voice sent chills down Cloud's spine. Cloud observed the platinum blonde as he turned to face him. His face was clear, not a scratch on it. There was dried blood on his clothes, but whether it was Sephiroth's blood or someone else's, Cloud did not know. His Masamune showed signs of being stained with blood as well.

Sephiroth smiled when his eyes lay on Cloud's arm. "I see your geostigma is back. You just can't seem to get rid of it can you?"

"I can't seem to rid of you either," Cloud replied, annoyance in his voice.

Sephiroth's smirk grew, "And you never will. I will continue to exist as long as my remnants remain and a source of geostigma exists."

"Then I'll just have to keep destroying you until you are completely gone." The blonde tightened his grip on his sword and brought it in front of him, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Then you will eventually have to rid this planet of yourself. Are you prepared to do that?" There was no hint of a bluff in his words. Cloud remained silent. "Then I'll just have to do it for you," with that Sephiroth lunged.

Cloud managed to block the blow, but the force pushed him back several feet. Lines could be seen where his feet had drug through the dirt. He jumped up, performed a back-flip, and landed on top of a pile of debris. He took a deep breath and started sprinting down the broken building, gaining momentum. He leaped at Sephiroth, slashing his sword downwards. The platinum blonde stopped the attack with his sword, the blow not moving him an inch.

Cloud jumped on Masamune and pushed off into the air. At the highest point in the air, he spun around and pointed his sword downwards as he lost altitude. The tip of the sword stuck in the stiff soil. Blue-green eyes anxiously scanned all directions around him. Cloud looked up just in time to react to Sephiroth's aerial attack. He rolled away and slammed into the slide. In a blur, Sephiroth ran toward him, splitting the slide in half. The blade nicked Cloud's right arm, and black liquid started to ooze from the cut.

Cloud scurried from underneath the damaged slide, trying to regain his balance. Sephiroth approached the newly destroyed slide, picked up a giant metal fracture, and threw it with intense force. The section barely missed its intended target. Cloud had bent-over backwards, like he was playing a game of limbo. When he straightened up, Sephiroth was in his face, about to take his head off. Cloud swiftly blocked and separated a section of his fusion sword. The duo swords swung, but only contacted air.

"How do you expect to beat me if you use the same techniques over and over again?"

Cloud scowled. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was right. His usual methods were getting him nowhere. A change of strategy was in order. Cloud disassembled the rest of his fusion sword and chucked the smaller ones at his enemy. The Masamune easily blocked the blades, but Sephiroth wasn't quite fast enough to dodge Cloud's blow from behind. The wound wasn't deep, but the dirt beneath the platinum blonde's feet begun to stain red.

A black wing emerged from Sephiroth's back, and he took to the sky. He soared around and strategically placed himself above the setting sun, obscuring Cloud's vision. Sephiroth dive-bombed Cloud, knocking the wind out of him by using the hilt of his sword. He continued to slice the blonde's entire left shin. Cloud used his unscathed leg to kick Sephiroth in the chest, sending the winged man staggering backwards.

Cloud rolled over, coughing up blood. Using his sword as a crutch, Cloud slowly rose to his feet. His thoughts wandered, reviewing possible plans of action. The blood loss was affecting his strength. This had to end soon.

When the decision was made, he raised his head. Cloud didn't like the idea of going to such cheap measures, but he wasn't going to let Sephiroth win. He stuck the tip of his sword in the ground and charged, dragging the sword behind him. Once the distance was closed between them, he slashed the sword upwards, using the back side of it. Dirt was flown in Sephiroth's eyes, causing temporary blindness. The delay gave Cloud enough time to grab the sections of sword he had thrown earlier and plunged them into both of Sephiroth's sides. He pulled them back out and blood coated each of the blades.

Sephiroth fell on one knee and started breathing heavily. He turned his head to look at Cloud and spoke, "You've gotten stronger. I'll give you this round, but next time you won't be so lucky." There was a bright flash that Cloud had to shield his eyes from. When the light faded Sephiroth was gone. Cloud quickly looked all around him, but there was no sign of the winged man. However, he did find a trail of blood leading away from the park, back towards the church. Cloud intently followed the trail, determined not to let his prey get away.

* * *

**Whenever I write something, I get half-way through and think "Wow this one's gonna be great!" And then I get to the end and I think "OMG this sucks!" but I end up submitting them anyway. With that said, any suggestions for improvement would be greatly appreciated! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say this time around. Except the disclaimer of course!**

**I do not own FFVII**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

The trail of blood led Cloud through the slums and past the church. Reno was missing; Rude must have taken him to get healed. Cloud sheathed his sword and got on Fenrir. The trial was diminishing, and night had fallen. Nevertheless, even without the blood leading the way, Cloud knew where he was going. He had guessed it the moment he had seen the direction in which Sephiroth was heading.

Even as he made his way through the forest of white trees, it was no surprise to see the silver haired man standing next to the body of water. However, he was not prepared to see Sephiroth soaking wet from head to toe. A closer look revealed the platinum blonde's physical state. No matter how hard Cloud looked, he couldn't seem to find the wounds that had been inflicted earlier. It was almost like the previous battle didn't commence, save for the wounds that remained on Cloud's body.

'_What the hell?'_ the blonde was utterly confused. How could Sephiroth have pulled that off? Unless… Sephiroth was drenched. Could the water have healed him? The same vial liquid that infested Cloud with geostigma cured his opponent. This proved how much of a monster Sephiroth was.

Somehow, someway, Cloud had to lead Sephiroth away from there. If Sephiroth had a constant method to heal himself, Cloud was screwed. He would just have to engage in battle and slowly steer him into the trees. If he started with a sneak attack, there might be a chance of victory. Gradually making his way towards the winged man, Cloud made an amateur mistake: he stepped on a broken tree branch. The limb snapped in half, and Sephiroth spun around to face him.

"So, you've come to die already? No matter, I'll make it quick," Sephiroth's grin beamed of confidence. Cloud was about to respond but was interrupted.

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_"

Both heads turned to find Genesis standing amongst the trees. He too had an improved appearance. He had regained his youthful complexion, his clothes were no longer tattered and worn, and there wasn't a single white hair on his head. Cloud also noticed that Genesis no longer owned a wing.

Sephiroth broke the silence. "LOVELESS: Act II," he said with confidence.

"I'm surprised you still remember," the brunette replied.

"How could I forget? You had it burned into my head."

"Indeed. What do you say my dear friend, shall we continue what we started before we were so rudely interrupted?" Genesis had a devious look in his eye.

"You'll regret saying those words. I hope you are prepared to die, and this time there is no return for you," Sephiroth smirked.

"You're going to eat those words. But before we begin…" Genesis faced Cloud and tossed an object at him. Cloud caught it in his palms. It was a small glowing green sphere. "Holy materia," informed Genesis, "It should be able to rid you of geostigma."

Sephiroth look appalled, "How did you get your hands on that?"

"The knowledge will do you no good. However, if you must know Cloud and I had our own little sparring session a while back. I was thrown into the muck you healed yourself with, and what should catch my eye but this sparkling object lying in the water's depths. With it, I was not affected by the liquid's deadliness, and it even reversed the degradation process. I'm as good as new. You should feel honored, getting to witness my improvements first hand."

Sephiroth did not look pleased. His head whipped around to glance at Cloud, who had started to cure his arm. Sephiroth made a motion to move towards Cloud, but Genesis intervened. "Don't forget who your opponent is."

A blast of Firaga was unleashed from Genesis. Sephiroth was temporarily engulfed in flames. Sephiroth burst through the fire, bringing Masamune downwards. Genesis easily blocked with his rapier. The brunette hopped backwards, and glided his hand across his blade. The sword started to glow with crimson symbols.

"_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess"_

Sephiroth glared at Genesis, "That's so like you, to quote LOVELESS during a fight."

Genesis responded by smirking and blasted another round of Firaga at him. Sephiroth was ready for this one. He dodged the flames and ran towards his opponent. Genesis adjusted his stance and guarded just in time. The brunette receded enough to charge at the platinum blonde. He used a great deal of energy to attempt and free Masamune from Sephiroth's grasp.

While pushing down on his blade, Genesis shot two rounds of Firaga from his left hand. Unfortunately, the diminished amount of pressure on the rapier was enough for Sephiroth to send Genesis flying in reverse. However, the brunette's tactic was not in vain. The rounds had hit the platinum blonde head-on, and burn scars could be seen on his face.

This time Sephiroth was the one to charge. A loud 'clang' was heard when Masamune made contact with the rapier. Both men slashed in all directions, and every time the other blocked and attempted to counter. The swinging of the blades was quickening, and the clangs increased in volume. One of the blows was so intense, it caused both of them to fly back several feet.

When the duo receded into the trees, Cloud dashed to the infected liquid. It had taken a great amount of time to completely heal his infested limb. The water would take much longer to purify. That is, if the materia worked. Genesis had said he discovered the sphere lying at the bottom. Wouldn't that make the water immune to disease? Nevertheless, he had to try.

The miniature sphere started to glow in his hands. The liquid started to lighten, and the darkness gradually disappeared. Cloud could still hear the clanging of swords, but the sound was growing fainter. He put more force into the materia. The more time spent dilly-dallying, the greater the chance he could lose the fighting pair.

After what seemed like eons, the liquid was finally clear. The moon and stars reflected on the water's still surface. Cloud stuck his hand in to make sure it wasn't a ruse. To his relief, it came out unscathed. He rose to his feet and to his dismay, the Holy materia shattered, turning into dust. He threw the particles onto the water's surface, and headed in the direction he last saw the dueling males.

He ran deep into the trees, accompanied by silence. Cloud continued his journey, every once in a while finding a newly broken tree limb. Splatters of blood could also be seen on the ground as well as across a few trees.

At last, Cloud reached a clearing in which the duo inhibited. A closer look granted the destruction each had endured. Sephiroth was standing. One of his sleeves was burned off, leaving scorch marks on his arm. His left arm had a slice through the bicep. The blood had left a dark stain on the remaining fabric. His face was home to a few nicks, and a trickle of blood or two.

Genesis was far worse. He was on the ground, his back against a tree. All his limbs were cut up, and his overcoat was slashed to pieces. Half of his face was covered in blood, causing his left eye to close. His boots were sliced, blood spilling over the black leather. During every second that passed, Genesis grew paler, and his breathing quickened. He tilted his head toward the sky and spoke:

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice"_

Genesis's body started to glow. He then dissolved into firefly-like particles, rising up into the sky. Sephiroth silently watched his friend return to the lifestream, his face showing no remorse.

When Genesis was gone, Sephiroth turned to Cloud. A frown grew on his face after setting eyes on Cloud's healed arm.

"Am I feeling a sense of déjà vu? If I recall correctly, your arm was healed right before our battle the last time I was resurrected."

"Yes and the outcome will be the same," Cloud's anticipation was rising.

"We'll see about that."

Sephiroth spread his wing and took to the sky. Cloud followed and swung his sword. The loud 'clang' echoed in his ears. More clangs could be heard as the swinging continued. Cloud began to lose altitude and landed on a branch. He climbed higher on the tree and launched himself at Sephiroth. The force of the connecting blades pushed them back into an area packed with trees.

Sephiroth sliced a tree at its base causing it to fall rapidly. Cloud jumped away just in time to cut through two others about to flatten him. The blonde hopped on top of the pile of wood and looked down at his opponent. He jumped down only to be met half-way by Masamune through his shin.

Cloud swung his sword and severed Sephiroth's wing. Cloud fell through the air, hitting the ground so intensely, a crater was formed. He slowly rose to his feet, the wound on his leg making it difficult to stand. The blonde looked up to see Sephiroth slash Masamune across his chest causing Cloud to fall backwards. He rolled over onto his knees and turned around to stop Sephiroth from plunging a blade into his back.

He was able to rise to his feet again, but it was getting harder for him to breath, and his vision was becoming blurry. Cloud disassembled a blade from his fusion sword and began to slash at Sephiroth with both of them. The continuous clanging was deafening, and the energy put into each swing grew tiresome.

Sephiroth jumped in the air again, stripping the trees of all their branches. Cloud followed and managed to slice through every single one. The pile of limbs was growing, and Cloud had to be careful not to trip. He stabbed a nearby tree with his smaller sword, and swung himself on top of the blade, waiting for Sephiroth's next move.

It didn't take long for the platinum blonde to severe the tree from its base. Cloud had anticipated this and moved on to the next tree to repeat the process, with the next section of his sword. Again Sephiroth sliced at the base, and again Cloud hopped to the next one. Without his wing, Sephiroth would be unable to stay airborne for an extended period of time, and he had already chopped off every limb of the surrounding trees.

Cloud jumped to six different trees leaving sections of his blade in each one. When Sephiroth sliced the final one Cloud jumped into the crater he had formed earlier.

"Now what do you plan to do? You only have one sword left, and without it you have no chance of winning," there was a hint of curiosity in Sephiroth's voice. When Cloud didn't respond, Sephiroth joined him in the crater, starting another swing-fest.

No matter which direction one man sliced, the other would block. Neither left any openings. Cloud would increase the speed of his blade, and Sephiroth would match the speed. Cloud did a 360, slashed his sword down, and then jumped high in the air.

Earlier, he had strategically placed each of his blades in a hexagonal shape, with the hilt pointed toward the crater. Sephiroth was probably expecting a version of Omnislash, but that was not the blonde's intention. In each hilt, Cloud had placed a single materia sphere, hoping to gain a chance such as this. Even with the trees lying on the ground, the hilts still pointed towards the center, the crater in which Sephiroth was located.

At the highest point in the air, Cloud activated each piece of materia, including the one in the sword that was still in his possession. Sephiroth was hit with seven different blasts of Thundaga from all directions. The platinum blonde had jumped after Cloud and he now fell to the ground, making the crater even larger.

When Cloud reached the ground, he plunged his sword deep into Sephiroth's chest and proceeded to pull it back out. Sephiroth collapsed and didn't move an inch. His eye lids slowly opened, and he gazed at Cloud hovering above him. "You managed to defeat me again, but I'll be back."

"Not this time," Cloud's eyes were cold.

"Hmpf. We shall see," Sephiroth followed Genesis's lead, disintegrating into light particles and flowing to the sky. Cloud watched him leave, and continued to stare at the sky long after the particles were out of sight. He finally looked away and went to collect his blades.

He found his way back to Fenrir. For the first time in weeks, he was able to drive without having to look over his shoulder every five minutes. When he reached the bar he caught his reflection in the window. He was relieved to only see himself, even though dirt and blood covered his skin and clothes.

Upon entering the bar he ran into Tifa. She didn't say a word, only smiled and helped him treat his wounds. She didn't ask any questions, nor did she comment on his healed arm. She knew he would tell her when he wanted to.

Cloud climbed the familiar stairs up to his room. He climbed into bed and immediately crashed. That night and every night thereon, while he slept, he no longer dreamt of his failures. He no longer had visions of Sephiroth in his head, nor did he see his face in his reflection.

He was finally able to stop worrying about protecting the planet from Sephiroth. He was finally able to live the way he wanted to.

He was finally free.

* * *

**There you have it, the end of Veritas. There may have been a teensy bit of OOCness and for that I apologize, but I think I managed to fix most of it. **

**Well, what do you think? Review please!**


End file.
